Hierarchical maps may be used to show entity and/or employee hierarchies.
Entity hierarchies, hierarchical maps and entity entitlement enforcements—i.e., restricting information access only to authorized parties—may be some of a number of features that are used in certain applications such as entity treasury applications. Such features may include responding to client requests, opening new accounts with pre-determined characteristics, reviewing and submitting such opened accounts for approval, maintaining such accounts or other accounts where such maintenance relates to address identification or statement maintenance or authorized signer maintenance on such accounts, adding services for such accounts, enabling users to select landing sites for clients and enabling users to add or modify services related to such accounts.
It would be desirable to combine all or at least many of the features set forth above into a preferably single, interactive and robust application in order to overcome efficiency issues attendant to using the various features in disparate applications.
It would also be desirable to support interactivity between the features.